


To Build A Home

by Unknown



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Finds Out, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, POV Arya Stark, Tyrion Lanniester is the Bae, my OT3 makes a small appearance, the struggle is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: After their parents die, Robb moves his siblings to their half-brother Jon's home so they can raise them together. Arya finds out about their relationship and has a lot of soul-searching to do. Tyrion sorta helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started this forever ago, pretty sure some of it is on my Jon/Robb blog, youngwolfandthebastard on tumblr. But! This is for now. Open ending because, eh, why not? Take it as you will. I like those the best. I think there's enough closure in it with other things, so. 
> 
> Title from The Cinematic Orchestra song of the same name.

 Arya’s older brothers are in love.

It’s just something she’s come to accept in the last year. She realizes later on that they’d loved each other since before Jon had left the family house, since before their father died. It had just had room to finally grow after her mother had died.

Arya remembers the day that Robb had packed up all of their things on a whim, the day after their mother’s funeral. He’d gotten them packed into the van, had the movers send all of their things forward, and then he’d driven from Winterfell to the North Wall, where Jon lived in a spacious flat with his personal earnings and the money their father had left him when he’d died.

The door had opened and Arya remembers Sansa trying not to cry because she was the oldest sister and she wasn’t supposed to cry. Bran had just been sitting in his wheelchair, swallowing hard and Arya had held his hand because she hadn’t known what else to do. Robb had been holding a sleeping Rickon, too tired out from having cried himself to sleep the past few nights.

“Robb?” Jon had said. He’d looked at all of their grim faces. “What are you all doing here?”

“Cat is dead,” Robb had said and Sansa had turned her head. Bran’s eyes had squeezed closed and Arya’s face had hardened. Jon swallowed. “Jon, I can’t… I can’t do this alone.”

Jon had wordlessly taken Rickon from Robb’s arms and ushered them all inside the flat, ruffling Bran’s hair as Arya pushed him through the door way, doing the same for her. Sansa had let out a little sob and Jon had hugged her to his side as he held Rickon on the other, Robb carrying in their travel bags.

“The rest of our things are coming on Monday,” Robb had said, voice hoarse. “I… have I been presumptuous?”

“Don’t be an idiot, Stark,” Jon had said, a small smile on his face, and when Robb smiled back, the first time since news of their mother’s death had reached them, that’s when Arya knew there was something more between them.

* * *

Arya catches them in the kitchen a month later.

They all live in Jon’s flat, which is slowly becoming _their_ flat, slowly becoming home. She shares a room with Sansa, who is a bit aloof toward Jon still, doesn’t talk much in general. Her grades are perfect though, and so are Arya’s, it’s just Arya lashes out at school and Robb and Jon have been called in several times to take her home after starting a fight. They’d always introduced themselves as her Mr. Stark and Mr. Snow. Arya doesn’t know what her school thinks of them.

She’d been going to get a snack before starting her school work when she’d heard hushed voices. Now she’s pressed against the wall near the doorway, peeking around the corner. Neither of her brothers are watching her though. All Arya can see of Robb is the back of his curly head since he’s pushed Jon against the counter. Jon is looking at Robb though, and Arya isn’t afraid that she’ll be caught. So she watches and she listens.

“Thank you. For everything. They’re all so young, and I didn’t think I could do it alone.” Robb stops. “After you left and then father died, I wasn’t sure I could-”

Jon stops him. “They’re my siblings too. My little brothers and my little sisters, and I love them just as much as you do. Even if we’re only half blood.” He grits his teeth, his eyes daring Robb to say something different. Instead, Robb cradles Jon’s face in his hand and Arya bites her lip in confusion.

“I know,” Robb says. “That’s why I told myself to stop being stupid and came to you.”

“I never stopped loving you all,” Jon says, but it’s different now. “I never stopped… Robb, I never stopped loving _you_.” He swallows hard and Arya doesn’t understand why the two of them are acting like it’s a big deal. They’re half-siblings, but siblings nonetheless, of course they love each other.

It’s when they kiss that she understands what’s different about their tone of voice with each other. They don’t just love each other, they’re _in love_ with each other. Arya feels a little confused, tries not feel sick about it because there must be an explanation. She doesn’t watch though, moves back and closes her eyes, tries to understand what’s going on. Her brothers… they are in love with each other, more than her parents were; she can tell by the way they look at each other.

Arya goes back to her shared room with Sansa, does her school work just as quietly as her sister. It makes Sansa look up and say, “What’s wrong with you?”

Arya shakes her head, snaps back, “Mind your own business.”

“I was just wondering,” Sansa says with a put-upon sigh and goes back to her work. She finishes and starts to sew. Arya just looks out her window.

* * *

“They’re all still pissed at me for leaving, aren’t they?” Jon asks a few weeks later. The situation still hasn’t changed. Sansa still keeps to herself, Arya still gets into trouble, and Bran is slipping into some sort of depression. Rickon is the only one besides Robb who seems genuinely happy to see Jon.

Arya snorts, not sure if she should bring up her confusion about his relationship with their brother or not. Obviously not in front of everyone else. But still. Sansa isn’t in the sitting room with them and Bran is by a window, listening to music with his headphones. Rickon is playing on the carpet. Arya scribbles something in her notebook.

“They’ll get over it,” Robb says and they’re in the kitchen again. Arya wonders if they know she can hear them. “Jon, you’re their brother. They’ll forgive you.”

“Our father died, then their mother died and I wasn’t around for either. I wouldn’t be surprised if they hated me,” Jon says.

“Then blame their mother for treating you so cruelly you felt the need to run,” Robb says vehemently and Arya sits up. She’d always known her mother didn’t treat Jon the same just because he wasn’t her child. She had just never known that Robb had been so angry about it. “She took you away from me and as much as I loved my mother, that’s one thing I don’t know if I can forgive her for.”

Arya feels wrong listening in. She shouldn’t, she knows, because they’re her brothers, but she does. It doesn’t sound like a brotherly conversation. It sounds like a conversation had between lovers, and Arya guesses her brothers are that to each other as well if the fact that they share a room is anything to go by. Jon claims there isn’t enough room, what with the boys and her and Sansa taking the guest rooms. Arya wonders if it’s just a convenient pretense that allows them to be with each other.

It’s not too odd the more she thinks about it. They aren’t even full blood brothers. She supposes she can get used to it. After all, her brothers haven’t changed. She’d just discovered something new about them that’s always been there and she hadn’t known before. She just had to adjust now. And tell them that she knows, at some point.

“I’ll make it up to them, I swear,” Jon says and there’s silences, then Jon is giggling and Arya has always loved her older brother’s laugh. “Stop it!”

“You’re still ticklish there?” Robb says, and he sounds happy. Robb hadn’t ever sounded this happy at home. Arya smiles herself and puts her notebook aside. “We’ll get through this together, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jon says and Arya makes her way to where Bran is.

“What?” he says, upon seeing her smiling. “What are you so happy about?”

“Nothing, _Bran_ don,” she teases and his lips twitch a bit into some semblance of a smile.

* * *

Arya is sporting a split lip, the blood dried down her chin. The other boy looks worse though, and she tries not to listen to Robb argue with the headmaster. She knows if I wasn’t for the name Stark tacked onto her name that she’d be kicked out of the school three fights ago. She wishes Jon were here, because he’d be hugging her and playing with her hair even when she claimed she hated it.  It is then that Robb walks out and gives her a triumphant look. Then he falters and frowns.

“What am I going to do with you?” Arya doesn’t feel hurt, just frustrated because she doesn’t know what she’s going to do with herself wither. Instead, she walks out to the car with him silently. Bran and Sansa are still in class, Rickon at day care. She gets in the front, arms cross.

A few minutes into the ride, she asks slowly, “Where’s Jon?” A fond smile comes to Robb’s face and Arya feels like she’s intruding because she knows why it’s there. It’s then that the apprehension hits her, the worry that something terrible is going to happen because one of them is so happy.

“Jon is working because he has a job and couldn’t take time off to go reprimand you. I, who also has a job, had to go alone this time. You’re lucky we own the company and I can get away with it.” He’s got a wistful smile on his face and it makes Arya feel worse. Tears prick at her eyes, but _no_ she _doesn’t cry_ , not ever. “Arya-”

“I know about you and Jon,” Arya blurts. She sniffles and looks out the window so she doesn’t have to look her brother in the face. “I saw you two… and – I’m not mad. I’m just _confused_.” She looks to Robb, whose smile is gone, replaced by shock. “Please don’t be mad,” she says. “Don’t tell Jon yet.”

“Oh, Arry,” Robb says and Arya can hear the despair in his voice. “Arya, it’s so much more complicated than you know. You should have told me sooner.”

“Is that why mother never liked Jon?” Arya says. She looks him in the eye. “Are you not supposed to… to be in love with him? You are – aren’t you?” Arya feels as though she’s grasping at straws, needing answers. “Robb.”

“I – no, she didn’t know. Arya, we were alone together for so long before the rest of you children came around,” Robb says roughly. “He was… everything to me and I him, and we were just distantly related enough that it never went away and instead grew. Mother trying to separate and define us only made it that much easier to reconcile what we are to each other.”

“But is it wrong?” Arya asks. She doesn’t feel like that for Sansa or Bran or Rickon. She doesn’t feel that way for either Robb or Jon. It’s confusing and she’s worried, worried her brothers will get in torible for it, that they’ll get taken away from them. Arya is only aware of her tears when Robb parks outside the company Jon works at and brushes them away.

“Arry, I don’t know how to answer that,” he says, sounding desperate and lost. “I just – you should never have found out like that.”

“But you’re so happy with each other,” she says, working herself into a tizzy. “How can it be wrong? If it’s wrong, why are you doing it?”

“Arya, Arya calm down, calm down,” he says, blue eyes wide as he takes her into his arms. “I don’t know what to say Arya, just that I love you, I love you all, but I’m… I’m _in_ _love_ with him as well. Can you understand that at least?” he begs.

“Yes,” she says, voice muffled against the skin of his neck. “It doesn’t change anything, I just…”

“I know,” Robb says. “Don’t tell your brothers and sister, not yet. It’s too soon after everything.”

“Okay,” Arya says. She falls asleep on him like that and wakes up in the back seat, her head on Jon’s lap. She snuggles closer and he runs his fingers through her hair. She doesn’t see her brothers’ relationships with _her_ differently, she sees their relationship with _each other_ differently and it’s messing with her head. “Can we cut it?”

“Your hair? Of course,” Jon laughs.

“Where’s Robb?”

“Getting the three of us lunch. I’m supposed to be reprimanding you when you wake yo, but I’m much more curious as to why you keep fighting and the other kid looks.”

“He looks so much worse,” Arya says with a smirk. She frowns though. Why does she keep fighting, anyway? “And… I guess I want to prove that even after everything, I’m okay. I’m still me and I’m not gonna back down just cos I don’t have parents anymore. Arya presses her face to Jon’s stomach. “Did Robb… did Robb say anything else?” The apprehension makes her tense up. Jon just brushes hair out of her face.

“He told me that there’s something bothering you and that you’d tell me when you’re ready.” He pauses. “And I‘ll respect that. When you’re ready Arya, and not a moment sooner.”

Arya nods, closes her eyes to the feeling of his hands in her hair. She feels guilty because he needs to know what she knows. But she also feels such deep sadness because just then, Jon had sounded just like the father they all shared and Arya sometimes thinks she misses him more than her mother.

Which leads her back to guilt.

“I love you,” Arya says, clutching at Jon’s leg.

“I love you, too,” Jon says with a chuckle.

“And I love the both of you, but if no one helps me with this food, no one’s eating,” Robb says through the window. Both Arya and Jon look up and the smiles on her brothers’ faces match. Robb winks and Arya knows its for Jon, who gets out to help him.

It feels right all of a sudden and she smiles as well.

* * *

 Arya knows Jon feels like he needs to make it up to them all for being away. So, slowly, her older brother does what he can. The next time Robb declares a ‘family outing’, the brothers share a sly look on the car ride Arya is surprised they’re going so far South; if she didn’t know better, she’d say there were driving toward…

“Are we at a horse farm?” Bran says, buzzing with excitement.

“The _Lannister’s_ horse farm?” Sansa says, vibrating with the same energy. They’re both ecstatic, though for different reasons. “Do you think Joffrey will be here?” Jon and Robb share an unimpressed look at the question, and Arya tries not to laugh too much. Beside her, Rickon just points out the horses excitedly, oblivious to the disapproval from his brothers to their sister.

“Dear Gods, I hope not,” Robb says by way of answer and Sansa sniffs and frowns. They do pile out though, Jon pushing Bran up to the outdoor ring in his wheelchair. From a distance, Arya can only _just_ make out a person standing by it. As they get closer, she realizes it’s Tyrion Lannister.

He’s always been the Stark’s favorite.

“Snow,” Tyrion says, clasping hands with Jon. “Stark,” he says, nodding to Robb. He turns to the rest of them. “You're the cripple, then,” he says of Bran who glares, causing Tyrion to laugh. “Don't worry, he's the bastard,” he says to try and make Bran feel better as he points to Jon. But Bran and Jon have always been close, so Bran just looks angrier, causing Tyrion to double over, becoming smaller. “I guess you can’t be more insulted if I call the rest of you pitiful creatures broken things, can you?” Bran looks like their father now, and Tyrion loses his head over it. Arya really does like him.

“You’re mocking us,” Bran pouts.

“On the contrary, young Master Stark,” Tyrion says, walking up to Bran. In his wheelchair, Bran is still taller than him. “I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards, and broken things.” He waves to a worker, Bronn Arya thinks is his name, behind him. “As you can see with Exhibit A, for instance.”

It takes a minutes, but Arya realizes what Tyrion’s talking about a moment after the rest of them, and by then, Bran is already whooping with joy. Tyrion's had a saddle made, a saddle made for Bran especially so he can ride without the use of his legs. Arya looks to Jon unnoticed in the background and realizes this is how he’s making it up to Bran. And maybe Sansa a bit too, and definitely Rickon, because they’re all excitedly picking horses to go on as well.

“There’s plenty to go around,” Tyrion mutters, trying not to get trampled by the lot of them. Arya turns to say thank you to Jon, but she freezes. Jon and Robb are sharing a private look, Robb’s hand on the small of Jon’s back, and she’s horribly confused again. Robb catches sight of her, but Arya moves away from the ring to sit under a tree. Arya watches as Jon joins their siblings in the ring, standing in the center and leading Rickon’s pony on a tether as Bran and Sansa gallop around happily. Jon’s smile is sunny and Arya wants to share in his happiness, but can’t get through the confusion. She turns frustrated then, which honestly doesn’t help in the least.

Off to the side, a little distance away, Robb is speaking with Tyrion, hands viciously carding through his hair before Tyrion finally sighs and pats his thigh, the only thing he can really reach at his height. Arya gets jealous for her brother, oddly enough; only Jon is allowed to touch Robb like that. She’s surprised that she’s defending them, although if what they’re doing is wrong, she’s wrong too. But how could her brothers be bad? And so goes the cycle of confusion again before she realizes Tyrion is standing in front of her.

“Oh, little Lady Stark,” he sighs, hands braced on his hips and head hung low.

“I’m _not_ a lady,” is Arya’s immediate, reflexive response. “That’s Sansa.”

“Indeed it is,” Tyrion mutters sitting beside her. He picks at the grass by his feet. “So. Robb there tells me you’re having a hard time with something. Come, come. Tell Uncle Tyrion what it is."  _Uncle_ Tyrion, she thinks? Her parents would have blanched were they alive to see this day. As it is, they’re probably rolling in their graves.

“I don’t know if I can talk about it,” Arya says instead. They’re still her brothers, no matter how confusing the situation is. She won’t endanger them.

Tyrion sighs, a bit impatiently at that. “Little Stark, that was code for ‘I already know, tell me your side of the story’.” He raises an eyebrow.

“You know about… about Robb and Jon-”

“Being _together_?” he finishes. “Of course. I’m one of the few living friends Jon Snow has left. And I’ve taken care of a few things to make your brothers lives together… _easier_.”

“Why?” Arya says, genuinely curious as to why a Lannister was helping a Stark and Stark bastard willingly.

“Because I have a damned soft spot,” Tyrion says with a shrug. “Because I owe them,” he continues, and Arya wonders what it was that happened for _Tyrion Lannister_ of all people to owe her brothers something. “And a Lannister always pays his debts.” He pauses. “And because I know how you feel right now.”

“No, you don’t,” Arya argues boldly.

Tyrion looks at her with his mouth pursed, lips pressed together into a thin, white line of irritation. “Why do I make terribly stupid promises?” he muses aloud. She frowns, insulted. And then, “Are you familiar with my twin siblings, Cersei and Jamie?”

“Yeah,” Arya says warily. “Why?”

“Because those two are doing just what your brothers are doing, only Jamie has gotten Cersei pregnant, and despite the fact that she was married, Cersei will only ever want Jamie.”

Arya stares at Tyrion in shock. “But – but they’re _twins_ ,” she says.

Tyrion shrugs and nods. “True. But no one understands them like they understand each other. I came to the conclusion long ago that some people were made to feel that for their sibling because without them, they would be nothing. Just as Cersei and Jamie are two halves of a whole, so are Jon and Robb. Being brothers has nothing to do with it. You must remember, your brothers have had to trust each other so completely in their lives, that this… sharing of hearts, if you will, is natural for them.”

“It’s natural for them… even if it’s not for society?” Arya hazards, starting to understand.

“You can’t expect everyone to be the same,” Tyrion says while nodding. “You’re a very smart girl, Arya Stark. And this doesn’t change how your brothers love you and the other… I want to say spawn, but I’ll go with siblings.”

“Just changes how they love each other,” Arya finishes. “So even if it’s wrong for society, it isn’t for them.” She stops. “Does that make them… bad?” It’s her biggest fear, because her brothers have been her heroes and her idols for so long, she can’t bear to put them in a bad light.

“Do _you_ think your brothers are bad?” Tyrion asks instead of answering.

“…no..” she says, because Arya has searched her heart and knows they’re not.

“Do you think they’re going to the Seven Hells?” Tyrion says to cement his point.

“For love?” Arya says. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Alright then,” Tyrion says. Then he says, “Do you think Cersei and Jamie are bad?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Arya says honestly. “They’re not like you. Jamie’s the one who ‘accidentally’ pushed Bran and hurt him. Cersei scares me a bit.” She pauses. “But don’t tell anyone,” she snaps.

“Smart girl,” Tyrion says. “I personally believe my siblings might get some time in the Seven Hells for the things they’ve done. I’m not sure if loving each other too much is a reason though.” He shrugs and stands up. “Just be glad your brothers are only half blood. My siblings are pure twice over with their twinship. Makes it all the more awkward. Especially with that brat Joffrey around.”

“Your nephew? Robert Baratheon’s son?” Arya says.

“ _Jamie’s_ son,” Tyrion corrects. “All Cersei’s done is groomed him to be her puppet now that her husband is dead and he’s in charge of the company opposite your brother’s when he’s of age.”

“Sansa likes him,” Arya points out, accepting his helping hand-up.

“Well, tell her not to,” Tyrion says. “He’s nasty. And besides, he’s his own cousin.” Arya giggles at that.

They walk over to where Robb has joined the others, a hand on Jon’s back. Arya feels a bit more at peace with it and can’t find it in herself to fault her brothers for their love. They’re happy, their family is whole (ish) and they are all loved by each other and taken care of. So what if they’re unconventional? They’re family. She loves and accepts them anyway.

“What if… someone finds out?” she asks, slowing as they get closer. “And tries to take us all away?” It is a fear that grips her tight and maybe this has been what really frightened her all along. Her brothers may be unconventional but she knows they’d never do anything to hurt her or her siblings.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that.” Tyrion says, and the way he says it, Arya’s fear just… melt away like ice on the tongue. “If it ever comes to that, I’ll take care of it.”

“Because you have a soft spot?” she guesses.

“Well, yes,” Tyrion says, seeming almost embarrassed about it. “And because a Lannister always pays his debts.” His gaze lands on the worker, Bronn, helping Bran and laughing with Jon. Taking a spot next to Sansa is a beautiful woman with long, curling brown hair and a sunny smile. She seems to be complimenting Sansa on her dress and hair style, making the younger woman blush in flattery. “I, too, am unconventional. I’ll protect those that accept me, and accept them in return.” Arya follows his gaze.

“…so you’re with Bronn?” Two men were slightly less controversial than half-siblings or twins, but Arya guesses she could understand that.

“And Shae, the woman with your sister,” Tyrion says, continuing to her brothers. Arya tries not to gasp in surprise.

“Wait, _both_ of them?” she asks, jogging to catch up. For someone with such small legs, she thinks, he can walk quite fast. Tyrion turns to look at her, unimpressed by the tone of surprised. “Nothing wrong with that!” Arya says. Then she mutters, “Unconventional, huh?”

“That would be the word,” Tyrion agrees. They hit the outdoor ring and Tyrion goes first to Shae, then to Bronn, greeting both warmly and lovingly, though the kiss he bestows on Shae is far sweeter than the grope he gives Bronn. Arya thinks that just might be a man thing, though. She smiles and goes to Robb, hugging his side.

“Better?” he asks hopefully.

“Better,” Arya reassures him.

She really is.

* * *

Arya figures Jon wants to make up his absence to her when he says he’s planned a weekend surprise for the two of them. She feels a little guilty despite her initial excitement, because she knows an aspect of his private life and he has no idea that she does.

Still, when Jon reveals the fencing foils and gym membership to her at the building he drove them to, she can’t help but be excited.

“I’m going to learn how to sword-fight?” she asks, in jitters.

“It’s fencing,” Jon says with a chuckle. “But pretty much, yeah.”

So they fight. Jon teaches Arya the basics. They break for lunch and go back to it until they’re the only ones left in the gym. Jon declares it a day well spent and packs their things up as Arya sits and thinks.

“Can I name it?” she asks. “The foil?”

“All the best ones have names,” Jon says with a smile that she returns.

“Needle, then,” Arya declares.  “Sansa has hers, now I have mine.”

“Needle it shall be,” Jon remarks, grabbing their duffels.

“Jon, wait,” Arya says, making up her mind. “Can we stay and talk for a little while?” Her heart pounds, but she looks her brother in the eye because _she is a Stark._

He sits down slowly by her side and gives her a searching look. “Is this about your last fight?” he asks. “About whatever Robb said was bothering you?” She nods quickly. “And you’re sure you’re ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Arya snaps. “Of course.”

“Out with it then, little wolf,” he teases and _oh no,_ he still thinks it’s a trivial matter.

“ _I know_ ,” Arya whispers. She looks away and when she next meet s Jon’s eyes, all that is reflected in them is confusion.

“…you know what?” Jon says.

“I know about you and _Robb_ ,” Arya says adamantly. Didn’t he see she was trying to be discreet?

“About…” Jon says trailing off. He still doesn’t understand, Arya realizes. “Arya, what are you-?

“About you and Robb _being in love!_ And I saw you two _kissing_ and Robb knows I know already, that’s what was bothering me, but now I’m okay. I was confused, but not _mad_ ,” she says in a rush. “So then Uncle Tyrion-”

“ _Uncle Tyrion?”_ Jon manages to get out weakly.

“- explained it to me because _his_ siblings are together and I understand now.” She stops and rephrases. “Sort of. Enough that I’m not confused or worried anymore because you and Robb are _good_ and I love you both and – and ... it’s ok. Well, I mean, not _okay_ like ‘I’m gonna do it’ kind of okay, it’s actually kind of weird, but I can reconcile it now. Nothing’s changed,” Arya finishes.

Jon’s voice is soft when he says, “I think a lot has changed. You’re just very good at adjusting to it.” He rubs his face. “Gods,” he mutters and Arya can feel the guilt radiating off of him. “I’m sorry. And you’re… sure you’re… okay with it?”

“I said so, didn’t I?” she snaps with a huff, but it’s in relief. “You’re not mad we didn’t tell you, are you?” That’s what she’s concerned about now. Jon needs to not be mad at her, because she was just trying to get herself together enough for _his_ sake.

“No,” he says. “Not mad. This is… definitely something _you_ needed to tell me and not Robb.”

“Jon?” Arya says then.

“Yes Arya?” he responds, almost cautious. She doesn’t want him to be that way with her.

“I love you,” Arya says. “Really, I do.”

“I love you too, you know that right?” Jon says, suddenly worried. She cringes internally. They’ve always been close, but she has a feeling he’s about to freak out. “I don’t love you any different, just because we’re close to each other. What’s between Robb and me-”

 _There_ it is.

“I _know_ ,” Arya says, a bit irritated because she’s spoken with Tyrion more and Robb as well, and it makes more sense. “Jon. _I know_. I really do. I _promise_.” Anything to make him shut up. Hadn’t she made this clear? _Jon Snow, you really know nothing,_ she thought to herself, unable to keep from smirking.

“Okay,” Jon says, sounding relieved. “You know, out of all the children, I'm glad it’s you who found out.” He pauses to throw her a smile. “Thank you.”

Arya smiles herself and knows Robb will be pleased. She takes Jon’s words as the compliments she knows them to be.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” she says and he takes her hand as they go.

* * *

 

"You sure you want to do this?" Robb says again. Arya and Jon share looks of irritation, but neither is surprised by Robb's worry. Must be an oldest sibling thing.

"Yes," Jon says with a roll of his eyes. "They deserve to know. If Arya can get through it on her own, then I'm sure the other three can get through it with each other and her _and_ us." He pauses. "And Tyrion said he'd come over with Bronn and Shae to explain some more like he did with Arya."

"Yeah, Uncle Tyrion said he'd come over," Arya quips just to see Robb's face grimace.

" _Uncle_ Tyrion?" he says in distaste, and it makes Arya laugh. "I don't think I like him enough for you to be calling him that."

"Oh hush, Robb," Jon says. He takes his brother's hand. "Are  _you_ sure you want to do this?" he asks. 

"Tell the rest of the kids?" Robb clarifies. "Of course. You're right; they do deserve to know. I'm just... worried, is all."

"That's why we're here," Arya says. She rolls her eyes. "Come on. Uncle Tyrion will be here soon and we don't want them to find out about you two because he burst in and yelled, 'Welcome to the My Siblings Are Dating club!'" 

"She has a point," Jon says, leading Robb out of the kitchen. "Uncle Tyrion would do that." He looks at Arya, both of them already smiling at the outburst that's coming.

"Would you _stop_ calling him our uncle, please?" Robb whines as they leave and Arya takes a moment to laugh as she watches her brothers go. 

She has a feeling they're going to be just fine. 

 


End file.
